Necromancers
Necromancers are magical beings with the ability to perform Necromancy, a branch of divination centered on the dead. It is likely that these beings have existed since the beginning of time. History Necromancy was considered the darkest of magics by magical authorities, such as the Elders, as some Necromancers are known to consult with demons. An unknown number of years ago, a Necromancer named Knansie made a deal with an unknown demon. This demon granted her eternal youth, and in exchange, she used demonic blood for her resurrection rituals. However, this pact had a strange condition (she had no right to attack other demons or half-demons under any circumstances, otherwise the deal would be terminated). She agreed to this condition. Sometime prior to 1990, Knansie was imprisoned in Tartarus. She was eventually broken out by Marisol Vera who needed Knansie to revive her and Dexter Vaughn's recently deceased infant daughter Macy. Knansie warned Marisol that death would require some sort of price in order to perfom the ritual but Marisol didn't care. When Knansie finished the ritual, she told them the price: they would be able to spend the next two years together, but then Macy and Marisol would have to be seperated for if Marisol ever laid eyes on Macy, Marisol would die. Without any other choice, they followed this demand. Eight years after Macy's resurrection, Knansie made a deal with another witch named Cyd, who asked her to bring back her mortal boyfriend. Cyd eventually realized the real cost of Knansie's resurrection ritual, when her boyfriend was turned into a demon and she was forced to vanquish him. Knansie laid low with a concealment spell for the next two decades. Knansie found Handy Dandy Snacks and continued to prey on vulnerable people, bringing back their dead loved ones to create more demons, while looking to the rest of the world as a simple cashier. In January 2019, when Macy learned that she had been resurrected, she used a ritual to summon Knansie which disrupted the Necromancer's concealment spell, allowing Cyd to locate her. When Cyd finally revealed the necromancer's deception to two Vera sisters and Parker Caine, Knansie tried to escape. Parker was able to stop her, and in trying to get rid of him, she hit him in his face with a hammer. This blow didn't hurt him in any way, as he used his power. Knansie realized, to her horror, that she had attacked a member of a demonic bloodline, but it was too late and her demonic pact had been terminated. She began to whither away, while pleading for a second chance, until, with a scream, she crumbled to ashes. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Resurrection:' As a Necromancer, Knansie had the ability to bring the dead back to life. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions with supernatural properties. Active Powers *'Necromancy:' A branch of divination that allows users to gain information by calling upon the deceased. **'Mediumship:' Through her Necromancy, Knansie was able to consult with spirits. She used this to know the consequences for the resurrections that she performed. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize objects at will. Knansie was able to conjure the Chains of Antioch to bind Cyd. Passive Powers *'Sensing:' Necromancers are able to identify a person's soul that they resurrected by simply smelling the individual. Weaknesses TBA Known Necromancers * Knansie Trivia * In the original series, The Necromancer was a vanquished demon whose soul lingered in the afterlife and fed on the souls of magical beings to temporarily return to life until he was vanquished by the Charmed Ones' grandmother, Penny Halliwell. See also *Witches *Psychics *Ghosts *Necromancy References Category:Species Category:Magical Beings